


No Hands

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Tumblr Prompts [14]
Category: Free!
Genre: Bottom Nanase Haruka, Dirty Talk, M/M, No touch orgasm, Prompt 20, Sousuke talks Haru into an orgasm, Top Yamazaki Sousuke, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: Souske finds a new way to pleasure his boyfriend, one that he can't wait to use over and over again.





	No Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unholy_Vengeance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unholy_Vengeance/gifts).



“Why are you always on your phone?” Souske whines, pawing at his boyfriend as he lays on their bed.

“Because I’m letting Makoto and the others know I’m not going to make it to today’s dinner meeting,” he answers in his usual deadpan tone.  “Besides, I’m rarely on my phone.  I’m usually swimming.”

“True.”

Falling into silence once more, Haru continues tapping away on his phone.  Souske watches Haru’s face as small smiles push at his lips.  Deciding to wait a bit longer, he starts forming a plan in his mind of what he’s going to do when he finally has Haru’s attention.

“Okay.”  Locking his phone and setting it on the nightstand, Haru turns back to Souske.  “I let them know and I’m good for the rest of the weekend.”

Rolling over onto his hands and knees, Souske crawls over to and on top of Haru and forces him to lay down.  “The whole weekend?” He questions after a moment of staring at him.

Haru swallows.  “The whole weekend.”

Licking his lips, Souske continues to stare at Haru as he finishes formulating his plan.  “Good.”

Feeling his body start to heat up and react to the intense stare he’s getting from Souske, Haru swallows again.  “S-so, what are we gonna do?  Watch movies?  Bake something?  I could cook some mackerel for dinner…” He trails off when Souske rubs a thumb over his lower lip.  “Souske?”

“Oh, Angel.  It’s funny that you think you’ll be leaving this bedroom anytime soon,” he croons, smirking filthily at his boyfriend.

His breath rushes out in a whoosh.  “Oh.”

Using his large, warm, calloused hands, Souske makes quick work of stripping Haru completely until he’s lying bare underneath him.  “Look at you, you’re hard already,” he chuckles.

Squirming, Haru pouts up at him.  “Souske!” He whines, his usual deadpan expression fading and being replaced with a bratty one.

“There’s my Bratty Angel.  Wanna know what I’m gonna do to you?” He asks, his voice a low rumble.

Biting his lip hard, Haru barely holds back a keen.  “What?”

“I’m going to make you cum without touching you,” he answers, chuckling darkly as a shudder runs through Haru.  “Would you like that?”

Another shudder runs through him, but this time it’s visible.  “Very much.”

“Then be a good boy and spread your legs for me.”

Almost like he has no choice but to obey, Haru’s legs splay open wide and his breathing picks up.  He goes to open his mouth but is stopped by a finger on his lips.

“Shh.  The only things I want to hear come from your delicious lips are your moans and my name.  Understand?”  Once Haru nods, Souske smirks.  “Good boy.”

A small whimper spills from his lip as his body aches for Souske’s touch.  _Please!  Please just touch me!_   “Souske!”

“Are you going to cum for me, Angel, without me even touching you?  I bet you are, because you’re a good boy.  With your legs spread open like that, I bet you’re begging for me to touch you in your mind, aren’t you?  You want my big hands to tug on your pretty little cock.”

Almost like he can feel Souske’s hands on him, Haru’s hips thrust up into the air as pleasure begins to wash over him.  “Souske!  Please!”

“Or do you want my thick fingers in your tight little asshole?  Would you want it rough or gentle?  Do you want me to open you up completely, bringing you to the edge numerous times until you’re open and gaping because you’re all ready to take my cock?”  Haru’s hole clenches, wanting something to fill it up.  “Or do you want me to finger your roughly for a short amount of time before stuffing you full of my cock so you can feel the burn?”

“Ah!”  Haru gasps as a jolt of pleasure runs through his body from the phantom touches he’s receiving from Souske’s words.  “Souske!”

“And then, once my big, thick cock is stuffed inside your tight little ass, I’ll pound you right into the mattress while you’re begging and moaning for an orgasm.  I’ll suck on your little pink nipples and bite them, overstimulating you as I make you cum.  But I won’t stop there; I’ll keep going until I cum, filling your little tummy with my seed.”

Haru’s body writhes and thrashes underneath Souske as wave upon wave of pleasure washes over him.  _So close!  Please!  Let me have more!_   “S-Souske!  M-more!  Nghn!  Please!”  Moan upon filthy moan spills from his lips as he begs and pleads to be allowed to cum.

Knowing it won’t be long, Souske grins and continues his verbal onslaught.  “And once your belly is full, I’ll plug you up so nothing can leak out.  Then, I’d start kissing and licking all over your body, leaving my mark all over you so everyone knows you’re mine.  Then, I’d tug on your little cock and make you cum again.”

“Souske!”  A high pitched moan leaves Haru’s mouth as his hips thrust into the air and his muscles contract.

“Are you gonna cum, Angel?”

“Please!  Souske!”

“Scream my name, Angel.”

“SOUSKE!”

“Cum.”

With another scream and loud moan, Haru cums and paints his chest and abdomen with his seed.  Slumping to the bed, he lays there and tries to catch his breath.

“What a good boy you are, Angel,” Souske coos as he grabs a cloth to wipe Haru off.  “Go to sleep now, I’ve got you.”

Haru’s eyes drift closed as Souske wipes him down and takes care of him.  _Thank you, Souske._

**********

“Is he coming, Makoto?” Rin asks, looking over to where he’s tapping on his phone.

Shaking his head, he holds out his phone for the others to see.  “Haru says that he’s not coming.”

Rin, Nagisa, Rei, and Nitori all crowd around to see Makoto’s screen.

**_To: Wet Watery Bitch:_ ** _Are you coming today?_

**_To: Scaredy Cat:_ ** _Nope_

**_To: Wet Watery Bitch:_ ** _Why not?_

**_To: Scaredy Cat:_ ** _Because I’m with Souske.  Need I go on?_

**_To: Wet Watery Bitch:_ ** _Nope.  I’m good_

“Why is Haru’s contact name _Wet Watery Bitch_?” Nagisa asks once he’s done reading the conversation.

“Hmm?”

Rin bursts out laughing while Rei adjusts his glasses to hide his amusement.  “You call him _Wet Watery Bitch_!”  He screams with laughter.

“I’m curious, Makoto,” Rei says, struggling to hold in his own laughter.  “Why do you call him that?”

“Because he’s always wet and watery,” Makoto replies with a little confusion, “and he’s a bitch.”

That’s the last straw.  Nagisa, Rin, and Rei are all doubled over with laughter while Nitori chuckles.

“What?” Makoto asks, thoroughly confused by the reactions of his friends.

“And what makes it even funnier is the fact that he’s so calm and said it with a straight face!” Nagisa all but screams.

“Guys?”  Makoto huffs and turns away from them.  “I’m so confused,” he mumbles.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a fic I made off a prompt request from this post:  
> https://kittiegirl1616.tumblr.com/post/183182435706/93-kink-prompts-send-me-a-prompt-and-a-ship-and
> 
> It's number 20...I also have ships listed on there, so if you find something you want me to write, please let me know!


End file.
